User talk:RisenPhoenix
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pearce page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 16:15, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm Confused Hi there! So, I was looking through the , and I saw your edit for Pearce. I could be misinterpreting what you were trying to do, but basically it looks like you undid an anonymous user's edit...then redid it as your own. I'm not an angry admin; I'm just a regular user who's curious about this. (Welcome to the Wiki, by the way!) From, KCCreations (Talk) That was actually an accident, I undid the edit thinking it was vandalism and then looked at it again and saw that it was not, so I reverted it back. Rider ranger47 (talk) 19:53, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- Oh, I see! Sorry. From, KCCreations (Talk) Thanks! That's awesome. Thanks! I would love your help. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 01:23, November 11, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Watched httyd on youtube. it was awesome, ;) RE: I don't know, actually. I actually feel pretty good about the main page and all -- I use Template:HeaderMP for my main pages here and over at the Maximum Ride Wiki. It's just the quality content I feel insecure about... What do you suggest? ;) Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 03:08, November 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: kk, gave you temporary admin rights in case you need it, ;) also, thanks again! :D Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 02:31, November 12, 2014 (UTC) It looks awesome! Gives the wiki a mysterious feeling, ;) which sorta relates to the series. :D Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 23:31, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Great Work! :D First off, thanks so much for improving the layout and stuff. It looks absolutely amazing. :D You've been a great help. In the past, I probably treated this wiki like a "test" wiki to see how it works and stuff for Maximum Ride Wiki -- that's why vandalism was at large and the layout and everything else was so poor. But now, everything looks great! Just a minor exception: Not to say KC's wordmark is bad, but I just feel it doesn't tie in to the rest of the theme...Do you have any ideas? Thanks in advance. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 00:34, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! :D Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 01:09, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Nah, then it's fine! :D I'll go congratulate KC later then, ;) Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 03:07, November 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks! The wiki looks more than awesome now! :D User tags would be great! :P Lol, if you're really interested, maybe can you check the Maximum Ride Wiki(?) But Wikia Staff had did the background, wordmark and all of that before so I don't think there's much of a problem to that, though my wikia css is really undeveloped and I hadn't even started a common js or anything. :D Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 23:38, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Great! That would be cool. :D I don't know about user tags...maybe something like witch/wizard or Resistance leader? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 23:48, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Just apply Resistance Leader for Admin group for now? ;) I'll change it later on if I find a more suitable tag as I can just follow your footsteps when coding. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 23:52, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I saw Bagger...wait, though, I think I know what the problem is... Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 00:23, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I see the correct user tag now, :D Thanks! ;) Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 00:26, November 14, 2014 (UTC) That would be awesome, thanks! Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 00:46, November 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Lol, we're on the same page. I told KC on chat to do just that, ;) Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 16:36, November 28, 2014 (UTC) RE (considered before): Lol, yes and no. First of all, when I first tried tracking down this wiki, I found there were two. This one and another one. So I stuck with the one further to the top of the Google search, judging it by the fact it was visited more often. Second, what to change to? The other witch & wizard wiki URL has the witch-and-wizard.wikia.com already, so you suggest I change it to no dashes then? ;) Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 02:47, December 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: here it is http://witchandwizard.wikia.com/wiki/Witch-and-wizard_Wiki and my thoughts are flipped; no dashes for the other one,;). MRN (talk) (blog) ( ) , , (UTC) RE: Hello! Let's just stick with "thewitchandwizard.wikia.com" sticking to tradition over at maximum ride wiki, ;) Also, the pic slimshady uploaded at maximum ride wiki? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 23:11, December 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: How many times to thank? Thanks again! :P Yes, I am keeping track on his uploading. I have warned him about it also. I allow fanpics to be uploaded as long as they're not posted on the main pages but on blogs, user pages, etc. His most recent download is a fanpic of Angel, a character in the books. Although the title may not be all that appropiate, I'll allow that to slide. The rest of his pics, which are inappropiate, has been deleted. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 02:37, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Also thanks for doing whatever "archive" thing you did for my talk page! It was getting pretty tiring to scroll from the top to the very bottom, ;)